


【福特/急救】失落之光节

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 大概是ll主线后的福特/急救。For藤子！
Relationships: First Aid/Fortress Maximus
Kudos: 4





	【福特/急救】失落之光节

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是ll主线后的福特/急救。  
> For藤子！

急救的小型飞行艇降落在月卫一基地的停机坪上。他收到猎户座阿尔法星医疗站的邀请，作为首席医疗官前往那里帮助火种休克的患者，已经过去一塞周了。急救没有提前告知福特他的归期，此时整个月卫一基地只亮着两盏灯。  
他熟门熟路地找到了福特的房间，在大个子惊讶的间隙轻巧地扑到他的身上。  
福特伸出手臂拢了拢小车。他的机体上还带着点夜晚的凉意。即使这样相处了很久，有时他仍会惊讶于急救毫不掩饰的、让他感到喜爱的亲昵，两个都或多或少有些内向的TF之中，急救倒是更为坦率而直接的那一个。  
“一切顺利吗？”  
“你过得怎么样？”  
他们同时向询问对方，又同时微笑起来。  
“一切都很好。最好的是，我终于赶在今天回来了！”急救把头雕靠在大型坦克的肩甲上，“节日快乐，福特。”  
福特轻轻放开怀里的小个子，好让他从他的腿上跳下去。急救拉过福特温暖的大手，带着一点罕见的急切把他拉到宿舍区外的空旷平台上。  
“所以……今天是什么节日？”在急救在平台边缘安顿好两人后，福特问道，带着点迷惑。  
“是失落之光节！”他抬起头看向坐在一边的大型机，蓝色的护目镜在塞伯坦洒下的光辉中显得非常柔和。他继续道：“漂移在背离记向我们说起过这个，在他买下失落之光号的那个星球，那一天正好就是这个节日。也许还会有节日专属的彩灯和彩带……当时你可能不在。”  
福特点点头。他在失落之光号上的经历不怎么愉快，并且不久后就离开了。  
“那么，这个节日有什么特别的吗？”  
“其实没有什么特别的，”事实上，这只是一颗遥远的星球上的居民陌生的庆典，只是由于失落之光号这艘奇妙的飞船，才让它和我们有了点联系。“但我就是想和你一起过节，可以吗？”急救的面甲上露出隐隐的期待。  
“好的。当然。”福特有些紧张地握了握拳，又摊开手掌。他说：“所以，应该怎么做？我从来没有庆祝过什么节——你知道，我出生的时候就已经是战争年代了。威震天废除了塞星所有的节日。那之后，也从没有人邀请过我一起过节。谢谢你。”  
这时，在之前的对话中都表现得大胆而主动的小急救车忽然变得腼腆了起来。他伸出手握住福特，“我听说，过节对于塞伯坦人而言是一个很棒的借口，它让爱与时间、距离不再矛盾……”急救的声音由于害羞而渐渐小下去，“而且，我也从没有和别人一起过节。所以，这是我们一起度过的第一个节日。”

他们并排坐着，夜晚的风从装甲上掠过，福特把急救揽住更靠近自己一点。  
急救从子空间取出两罐能量饮料。是在阿尔法星一家小酒吧里买的。酒吧主人告诉外乡人：“它的配方是我的秘密，但你们品尝的时候一定会想起美好的东西。”  
“那个星球的特产。”他说着，递给福特一罐。在外出的时候，急救偶尔会带回一些纪念品，有时是一个遗失了很久的云雾山城水晶罗盘，有时是一些有机世界里精致的植物标本。小医生拥有一个不大不小的柜子，罗列着他的藏品。  
“看，猎户座旋臂就在那边。”他尝了一口甜味的淡酒精饮料。  
福特顺着急救的手势望向天穹，猎户座很远，最先映入眼帘的那颗巨大的星球——他久别的家乡在夜空中发出蓝色的光芒，让人看到欣欣向荣的希望。天幕上闪烁着无数的星光。确实是很美的。他能大致分辨出梅塞廷的位置。那是他和急救相遇的地方，虽然他们最初的相处是在一方昏迷的情况下进行的，福特觉得这不太公平。  
在复苏之后的一段时间里，急救是福特唯一愿意接近的人。未治愈的战后创伤、格拉斯九号上发生过的一切仍在彻夜折磨他。他曾向小医生坦白深埋在火种仓深处的痛苦。急救并不是很擅长安抚他人或者缓解这样的芯病，毕竟他不是像荣格那样的心理医生。面对福特，他能做的只是倾听，偶尔他也说起自己的过去，他曾患上过的退行性脊柱屈曲症，那些无法诉说的隐蔽工作带来的压力和随之而来的降级，还有梅塞廷永不停息的大雪。这是一段秘而不宣的陪伴。

福特喝完了饮料，表示满意。  
“……所以，只是这样吗？”虽然和急救一起坐在室外看星星，好像也不错，但福特总觉得自己也许漏掉了什么，所以谦虚地向急救询问。  
急救看着他，缓缓说道：“其实，情侣们一起过节的时候，通常会有另外的消遣……”

重坦的充电床对于小急救车来说还是太大了，他坐在床沿，显得身型格外单薄。  
急救在两人独处的时候会摘下防护面罩。但其实很久之前他是并不习惯这样做的。  
他比起药师和救护员都过于年轻了。救护员曾批评过急救的强迫倾向。他过于善良的本质有时也会引来不必要的、棘手的麻烦。急救沉默着摸摸自己的白色面罩，它严丝合缝地嵌在面甲和头雕之间，一个零件也不曾松动，把他的情绪与外界隔绝了起来。  
但是有一天，在他们渐渐熟悉起来的途中，福特问：“我能看看你摘下面罩的样子吗？”  
有时他想，这具重坦真是不可思议。他的磁场让人下意识地愿意亲近与信任，也许是因为他散发的脉冲波动像温暖的潮水一样。无论如何，他有些忐忑地取下了面罩，他知道自己长得没有什么特别的，甚至，很平凡。然而——“很可爱，”福特评价道，“也许你应该，唔，多试试这样。”他那双大手比划着，然后伸过来，无比自然地摸了摸他的面甲。  
他有些脸热，处理器里争先涌上意味不明的情绪。他记得自己回答说：“作为一名医生，我的情绪在一定程度上会影响患者的，而我做不到像救护车前辈那样时刻保持严肃，我觉得还是面罩更适合我。”  
而福特当时反驳道：“可是，是你救了我啊。”而不是别的什么人。坦克从他的话中自顾自地攫取了一小句还顺便歪曲了意思并作出反驳，急救只是有些无奈地弯了弯嘴角。那之后，除开在做手术的时候他的面罩仍然严丝合缝，别的时刻里，有意无意地，他会让自己更放松一些。

他们拆过，但次数并不多，虽然战争早已结束了，对于新晋的首席医官和泰瑞斯特协议执行官来说，他们要忙的事仍然很多。在更早之前，连绵的战争将一切和情感与爱意相关的事物都变得苦涩。对于拆卸这件事，谁也算不上有多少经验，有时甚至是急救凭借他的医学知识而略胜一筹。  
福特握住伴侣相对而言有些过分纤细的腰。他的腰部有颜色鲜亮的装甲和精巧的齿轮。当他坐在福特身上起起落落的时候，福特能看见它们如何细致地移动、结合，连接着接口一起努力地将他紧紧裹住。  
当他这么想着的时候，他的手已经抚上了小车的腰部。急救攀上他的肩膀，伸手抚摸他长长的履带。他薄薄的金属唇贴上来，交换了一个带着点甜蜜的能量酒味道的吻。  
他们互相拆下对方的挡板，大型坦克的输出管对于小急救车来说无论如何还是太大了。一般体型差比较大的伴侣在拆卸时总要做好充分的润滑，而急救总是非常自然地承担了这份工作，自然得就像在做术前准备。急救分开双腿，手指探进保护叶里面，微微撑开，机体分泌的淡粉色润滑液缓缓滴落下来，流到福特的腿甲上，偶尔发出几声哼声。此时，福特看着一脸正直的小医生，总觉得输出管梆硬的自己罪大恶极。  
当他觉得扩张得差不多的时候，会对福特说：“可以进来了。”然后他把黏糊糊的手指抽出来，一小股润滑液会一同涌出来，把伴侣的大腿糊成乱糟糟的一片。好像这时他忽然对刚刚所做的一切感到不好意思，悄悄把面甲埋进福特的颈部，把主动权全部交回到他的手上。  
福特握着自己发烫的管子，将头部贴上瑟缩着的接口，用克制的力度顶进去。这个过程总是漫长而折磨人的，福特不愿意让急救承受过多的疼痛，他缓慢地进入，但碍于体型差，急救仍然觉得自己被一点点剖开了。他握住福特的两侧肩甲，伏在他的胸前，感受着全身上下所有的组件颤抖着为身下毫不留情挺入的庞然大物让路，直到、直到它被完全、紧密地含住了。  
“你好棒。”福特不禁叹息一声。他听见自己和急救的排气扇嗡嗡的轰鸣声，他低下头去吻低低喘息的小机子。然后他开始挺动，急救只觉得自己的感官全部失灵，只剩下那滚烫的输出管在进出，快感沿着传感通路直冲上大脑模块。  
当输出管的头部撞上次级油箱垫片的时候，急救还是忍不住叫了出来。福特用双臂把他完完全全地圈在怀里，但是仍然快而急促地抽插，以榨取小医生更多甜美的呻吟。  
在又一次顶开油箱口的撞击中，急救过载了，对接液高高溅在福特的胸甲上。福特也在随之绞紧的接口中射了出来，把小容量的油箱灌得满满当当，在输出管抽离的时候有一部分液体流了出来，好在急救下线了，不然他会因这漏油的感觉而羞恼无比。福特保持着环抱住急救的姿势，直到小车重新上线。  
急救在他的手臂与胸甲之间舒服地动了动，把头雕枕在一个舒适的位置。他们都沉浸在过载的余韵中，仿佛浑身浸润在温度适宜的油浴中一般。温柔的沉默持续了一小会。急救的发生器在这场拆卸中有些超负荷了，发出的声音有些低哑：“遇到你很幸运，福特。之前我会觉得自己不够好……”  
“你怎么会这么想？”福特打断他，有点疑惑，他不容置疑地说道：“你甚至拉开过领导模块。”  
“你是最好的。”他说着吻了吻急救的面甲。急救芯想，这也是我想对你说的话。原本他想说的是：之前我会觉得自己不够好，现在不会了。但他这时格外确定了，他确实在这宇宙中的某处有着举足轻重的地位。  
失落之光节落幕了。


End file.
